hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 606 - 11 Chefs Compete
The sixth episode of Season 6 of Hell's Kitchen aired on FOX, on August 18, 2009. On that episode, an embarrassing punishment occurred, one chef did not participate in service for health reasons, another one fought back like nobody did before or after them, and a shocking elimination that anybody saw coming. Intro Before heading back upstairs, Ramsay called Amanda over as he was concerned about her remaining stamina in the competition. So, Ramsay urged her to bounce back quickly and wished her luck. Amanda knew that she had to do anything to bounce back as she was on her last chance. Back in the dorms, Robert told the blue team that the women had no chance of winning if they would keep up their winning streak, as he felt the red team lacked teamwork and bonding, while calling it pathetic. Meanwhile, Tennille made it vocally clear that she did not want to be back up for elimination, and was pissed off that they judged her nomination based on her past mistakes. Sabrina realized that emotions were getting high in the red team as Ariel was still bitter about their pathetic performance that night. Team challenge The next day, both teams went downstairs, with the morale of the red team being low. Ramsay explained that for every one of his restaurants, he was always making sure that there was a low-calorie option for his diners. He introduced the 700 Calories Challenge, where each team would be making three dishes containing a total of 700 calories maximum. That news dismayed Robert as he was taking 700 calorie bites and loved to cook with butter, cream, and fat. Ramsay asked for one appetizer, one entrée, and one dessert from both teams, and to help them out, he called up a few nutritionists. Then, Ramsay revealed that behind both teams were ingredients with the calories labelled on them, and gave them 45 minutes to cook their dishes. Both teams got to work deciding their ingredients as the nutritionists weighed in the calorie count for both teams. The blue team paired themselves out for their dishes, with Kevin and Robert working on the appetizer, Jim and Van working on the entrée, and Dave and Andy working on the dessert. In the red kitchen, Sabrina, who was working in a health club and spa, took the lead for the women and helped them decide on ingredients. In the blue kitchen, the men were over their limit at 1054 calories, and have not gotten close to the dessert dish, which forced them to take away some of the higher calorie ingredients, and to trim off the fat on their pork chop. With 20 minutes to go and none of the blue team’s dishes being cooked, Ramsay urged them to speed up. In the red kitchen, the women began cooking their dishes, and Sabrina helped Amanda out on the fruit dessert without minding about holding Amanda’s hand as it could win them the challenge. In the blue kitchen, the men were still counting their calories, and Ramsay informed them that the red team were cooking their dishes. With only 12 minutes left, the men decided to start cooking despite being 100 calories short. During that, Dave tasted the fruit filling and wanted to add sugar, but Andy said that it tasted fine. Eventually, both teams completed their dishes and plated in time. Before tasting their dishes, Ramsay asked both teams if they respected their calorie limit, which they all answered they did, with the blue team’s calorie total being at 597 and the red team’s calorie total being at 694. The first round was the appetizers, with Tennille presenting the red team’s pan-seared scallops with a mango chutney, containing 204 calories. Ramsay praised the dish for tasting good and that the presentation did not look like it was 204 calories as he did not feel cheated. Kevin presented the blue team’s appetizer, which was a grilled queste seafood salad, containing 156 calories. Ramsay praised the elements of the dish and called it refreshing. Because both teams presented good appetizers, Ramsay gave them a point each, tying the score at 1. The next round was the entrées. Ariel presented the red team’s cottage cheese and mushroom stuffed pork chop, containing 308 calories, which Ramsay praised the portion control and the peppered water crest. Then, Jim presented the blue team’s pork cutlet with sober noodles and broccoli, containing 210 calories, but Ramsay criticized the portion cuts as they looked too small on the plate and the pork looked boring. So, the red team won the entrée round, giving them the 2-1 lead. Finally, Amanda presented the red team’s dessert, though Sabrina got concerned as Amanda asked a lot of question about it. Amanda revealed a fresh fruit bowl with a lemon ricotta cream and coconut milk, containing 182 calories, and Ramsay praised her and Sabrina for turning a boring cheese into something zesty and refreshing. Dave went up to present the blue team’s dessert, and Amanda stated that the blue team had to at least serve a giant piece of chocolate to beat them, and while Kevin was starting to feel concerned about the blue team’s fate, Andy was confident in the dish. However, the blue team’s egg white crepe with a fruit compote filling and blackberry yogurt cream caused Ramsay to chuckle at the minimalistic presentation and criticizing it for tasting foul, while stating that he would serve that to someone who just came out of a heart bypass, calling it a joke. So, the red team scored on that round and won the challenge 3-1, with Sabrina being happy about winning, while Dave declared he would not listen to Andy anymore. Reward The red team’s dishes would be featured on that night’s menu. In addition, they were rewarded with a day at Venice Beach, being transported in mini convertibles, and got volleyball lessons with a famous volleyball player. They were very happy going to the beach, and Sabrina was excited about riding in a convertible. At the beach, they met Jean-Philippe, who introduced them to Annett Davis, Olympic volleyball player, which star struck Suzanne. Davis showed the women some lessons, and they played a couple of games with her. Later on, the women toasted to their future victory for that night's service. When the red team returned to the dorms, they each received gift baskets that contained Vitamix blenders and cookbooks. Punishment The blue team had to get the ingredients needed for the red team’s dishes at a local supermarket, and prep both kitchens for that night’s service. During the punishment, Van got aggravated as things were going poorly that day, and Sous Chef Scott told the men to stop and go to the supermarket. Arrived outside, they found a conference bicycle, which Kevin noted to be difficult as Robert was at least 500 pounds and Dave had a cast on his arm, and called it embarrassing. During the bicycle ride, Sous Chef Scott was driving a motorcycle to guide the men, and Andy said he was enjoying it, until going up the hill. They struggled getting up the hill, with Robert almost being out of breath, and Van trying to find a rhythm. Arrived at the supermarket, the men grabbed some ingredients, put them on the bike, and got back to Hell's Kitchen. When they returned, Robert broke off from the team, exhausted from the bike ride, and Kevin and Van were concerned that Robert was having a heart attack. Robert told the blue team that he would see a medic, much to Dave’s concern, and the medic decided to send Robert to the hospital immediately. Then, Sous Chef Scott informed the blue team that Robert was rushed to the emergency room without news on if he would come back. A concerned Kevin said that it was the same situation Robert was in during the previous season, and Dave and Van got concerned about Robert’s health. Before service Once prep was finished, both teams lined up and Ramsay informed the red team about Robert’s condition, which shocked them and that he would not be able to perform in that night’s dinner service. That meant both teams were evened at 5 members, and Ramsay wanted both teams to perform well that night. Once everybody was ready, Ramsay asked Jean-Philippe to open Hell’s Kitchen. Dinner service Both teams got their first tickets and got to work on their dishes, but Andy misheard one order of scallops instead of two, and blamed Ramsay’s accent and speed for mishearing the order, though Ramsay called Andy brain dead. In the red kitchen, Ariel brought up her scallops, but they were boiled and Ramsay accused her of not caring anymore. In the blue kitchen, Jim’s risotto was rejected for being too peppery, he got chewed out by Ramsay for looking like a dead corpse, and was ordered to show emotion. In the red kitchen, Ariel managed to bounce back with better scallops, but Ramsay chewed out Tennille for making more spinach than needed and told her to cook for each table, while calling her a stupid cow. That angered Tennille, who thought Ramsay should learn some respect, especially while she was working hard. In the blue kitchen, Jim’s second attempt tasted bland, and Ramsay asked the blue team to taste it, while calling it baby food, which Jim jokingly answered that baby food was tasting good. Van knew that Jim was cooking like a zombie and was not showing emotions. Because of Jim’s mistakes, no appetizers were leaving the blue kitchen and the diners were getting restless. In the red kitchen, the women were close to completing appetizers, and Ramsay asked Tennille for the mashed potatoes. However, the potatoes were stuck to the pot and there was not enough for a two-people serving. Tennille argued that she did not want to serve extra servings like last time, but Ramsay accused her of treating it like a joke, and called her both pathetic and crap. That was the last straw for Tennille as she called Ramsay crap herself, much to the shock of her teammates, and Ramsay ejected Tennille from the kitchen as Tennille kept insulting Ramsay. In the back hallway, a heated confrontation erupted as Ramsay sternly warned Tennille not to call him crap unless she wanted to leave through the front doors, but Tennille kept yelling that she was busting her ass for him. However, Ramsay told Tennille that she was not listening and told her to shut up and behave, while allowing her back into the kitchen. She got back to the kitchen while angrily asking her teammates to get off her station. In the blue kitchen, Ramsay asked Jim for the risotto, but his third attempt was not good as well, much to Ramsay’s frustration as the blue team was still on their first table, and Kevin said that it was painful to watch. Despite Jim stating that he thought it tasted fine, that served to be the last straw for Ramsay and told Sous Chef Scott to make the risottos, and Ramsay noted that their dysfunction might be due to Robert not being with them, as Kevin called their situation embarrassing. One hour and fifteen minutes into service, and because of Sous Chef Scott, the blue team finally sent appetizers to their diners. In the red kitchen, the women began their entrées, but when Ramsay asked for the chicken, Sabrina claimed that she sent it up already. However, it was neither at the hot plate nor at a table, and Ramsay ordered her to get a chicken cooked. In the blue kitchen, the men began their entrées, but Sous Chef Scott pointed out to Dave that he was cooking the wrong garnishes, and Ramsay urged him to wake up. Kevin took the lead for the entrées, but that led to a minor spat between him and Dave over the garnish timing. In the red kitchen, Sabrina needed help carving her chicken, so Suzanne gave her some direction despite it being a thirty-second job. However, it was cut poorly, and Sabrina blamed Suzanne for that, while being lectured to use a carving knife. In the blue kitchen, Ramsay called out the next order, but Andy did not pay attention, much to Kevin’s dismay, and Ramsay got dismayed because Andy was almost cooking two halibut instead of one needed. It soon got worse as Andy’s halibut came out raw, and Kevin was starting to get frustrated. Fifteen minutes later, the blue team were still waiting on Andy for the halibut, while the red team were sending out entrées. However, a raw pork came back to the hot plate and Suzanne knew that sending out raw pork could make someone very sick. Sabrina took the blame for that, and Ramsay berated her for that. In the blue kitchen, Andy’s halibut was overcooked, which Ramsay compared to a hockey puck, and accused him of screwing the blue team. Despite Kevin trying to help Andy out, the latter refused help. However, the halibut was raw, and Dave complained that Andy was dragging them down. After a raw lamb came back to the red team, Sabrina claimed that it was medium well when she sent it out, which led Ramsay berating her for blaming the customers. After chewing out Sabrina for blaming the customers and Andy’s inability to cook, a fed up Ramsay ordered both kitchens to switch off, much to Ariel’s confusion as she asked herself if he was serious and was not knowing what was going on. Post-mortem When both teams were lined up, Ramsay stated that service was not what he wanted after the five previous ones. So, both teams were named joint-losers, and Ramsay asked them to nominate one person each for elimination. Back in the dorms, the blue team called Andy the obvious choice for elimination as he sunk them on entrées, though Kevin felt that Jim’s non-existent performance should be a reason to put him up as well. However, Jim argued that he got yelled at less than Andy. Meanwhile, Suzanne said that for her, it was either Tennille for arguing with Ramsay, or Sabrina for her poor performance on meat. Sabrina believed that she was stronger than Tennille who walked out of service, but Tennille reminded her that she was ejected from service and made a choice to come back, while arguing that Sabrina sunk them on the meat. Suzanne chose to nominate Sabrina for her poor performance, while Amanda chose Tennille for walking out, leaving Ariel as the tiebreaker. Later on, Andy convinced the blue team to put up Robert instead of him as he was not present that night, which the blue team took into consideration. Elimination Ariel announced that Sabrina was the red team’s nominee, and Van asked where Robert was. Ramsay said that Robert was not back yet, and that it would not be fair to nominate him based on a service he did not participate in. But, he also stated that if Robert was not back for the next service, he would be automatically eliminated. So, Van announced that Andy was the blue team’s nominee. Ramsay called Sabrina and Andy down and listen to their pleas. After, Ramsay decided to spare the two of them, and eliminate Jim for not exhibiting passion or emotions, even stating that he could not give someone a heart. Ramsay's comment: "At times, I thought Jim was sleepwalking, but then I realized he just has no passion. And that's why it was time for him to leave Hell's Kitchen." Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes